


Chaton providentiel

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Il repart à Poudlard, décidé à profiter de sa dernière année. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi parfaites qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Alors, il cherche un moyen de faire de cette année la parfaite conclusion de ses années d'étude.





	Chaton providentiel

Harry Potter, Survivant et vainqueur face à Voldemort avait décidé de terminer ses études à Poudlard.

D'abord, parce que le château avait été sa seule vraie maison pendant de longues années. Son seul foyer, là où il s'était construit sa propre famille.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir commencé à vivre en arrivant dans le monde magique...

Ensuite, parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Le garçon qui avait souhaité devenir Auror avait grandi, et il s'était rendu compte avec les années que le métier n'était pas si plaisant. Il avait eu son compte de drames et de violence pour de longues années...

Mais il était le Survivant et tous attendaient de lui qu'il suive la voie tracée pour lui.

Dans l'esprit populaire, il devait vaincre Voldemort, devenir Auror puis épouser Ginny Weasley. Et lui faire une tripotée de gosses, pour relancer la lignée des Potter...

Jusqu'à sa sixième année, le programme établi ne lui avait pas posé problème. Pas réellement.

Il aimait bien Ginny, et elle incarnait son rêve d'appartenir pour de vrai à la famille Weasley. C'était un peu égoïste de sa part, mais il pensait avoir le droit lui aussi à un peu de bonheur...

Et puis tout avait changé. Ses rêves avait changé. Il avait grandi, il avait découvert le monde dans toute son horreur et il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, quitte à vexer les sorciers.

Il avait quitté Ginny, sans un regret, sans un regard en arrière. La jeune fille avait tempêté, hurlé, menacé, mais il l'avait ignoré.

Ron avait boudé un peu, mais il s'était vite calmé en comprenant que le couple de son meilleur ami ne le regardait pas.

Il était donc revenu à Poudlard.

Il avait fait libérer Drago Malefoy en premier lieu. Juste après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Ça avait été sa première exigence, en tant que Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Il se moquait de l'avis des autres. Il avait survécu, et il ne voulait pas être privé de son ennemi de toujours. Pour que sa dernière année soit aussi parfaite qu'il ne l'imaginait, il fallait que Drago Malefoy soit présent lui aussi. Et puis, il savait que le Serpentard blond n'était pas une menace. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait été happé par cette guerre tout comme lui.

La première semaine, Harry avait eu l'impression que rien n'était pareil.

Malefoy était apathique et se faisait oublier. Les cours lui semblait trop simples et loin d'être intéressants.

Sans Voldemort, il n'avait plus aucun but.

Il en avait pris conscience le premier jeudi. Le soir même, il avait été subtiliser du Whisky dans la réserve personnelle de feu le Directeur Rogue et s'était enivré.

Il avait passé le vendredi couché dans son lit, dans une sorte d'hébétude bienheureuse.

Mais Hermione était arrivée folle de rage à midi et lui avait hurlé dessus, faisant résonner le tocsin dans son crâne douloureux.

Il avait gémit mais la sorcière n'avait pas eu le moindre remord. Elle l'avait agoni d'injures, puis lui avait remis une potion de sobriété et avait recommencé.

Elle lui avait laissé jusqu'au soir pour trouver une façon - autre que l'alcool - de reprendre pied et était repartie en cours, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

Harry l'avait maudite. Puis, il avait grommelé pendant environ deux heures. Il s'était offert une demi-heure d'auto-apitoiement sur lui-même, au bord des larmes, avant de se traîner sous la douche.

Il avait profité de l'eau brûlante sur son corps nu s'obligeant à ne penser à rien.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il était plus calme, et il se laissa aller dans la salle commune, obéissant malgré lui à Hermione. Il réfléchit attentivement.

Les cours ne l'attiraient plus.

Drago Malefoy ne réagissait plus.

Il devait donc trouver une alternative.

L'illumination lui vint par hasard en voyant Hedwige arriver. Il allait devenir animagus.

Son père et ses amis l'avaient fait, même ce minable Pettigrow, alors lui, décrit comme un puissant sorcier... il devrait y arriver sans trop de difficultés.

Quand Hermione était revenue, elle l'avait toisé sans douceur, mais en voyant son ami perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'offrit un léger sourire. Finalement, tout irait bien, de son avis.

Le lundi suivant, ce fut un Harry nouveau qui prit place dans la grande salle. Il s'installa à sa place sans un mot, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de la nouvelle directrice, Minerva MacGonagall.

Mais l'écossaise fut rassurée en voyant Harry Potter le dos droit et un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa magie l'entourant presque d'un halo. Elle n'avait pas vu le garçon ainsi depuis bien longtemps...

A la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi remarqué le changement à la table des Gryffondor. Harry Potter avait retenu son attention, et l'espace d'un instant une lueur d'intérêt était passée dans son regard et un léger sourire ironique avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

Puis il était retombé dans son apathie, et avait replongé le regard dans son bol de café.

Son intérêt passager n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Harry, et ce dernier avait souri d'un air victorieux.

Décidément, cette dernière année promettait d'être intéressante.

Les semaines suivantes, Harry se plongea corps et âme dans son nouveau projet : devenir animagus.

Il passa des heures à lire la théorie dans la bibliothèque, puis s'isola dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner à la pratique.

Durant cette période, il ne se concentra que sur son objectif, ignorant Drago.

Lorsqu'enfin Harry toucha au but, il soupira satisfait.

Mais lorsqu'il vit sa Nemesis, il eut un choc. Drago Malefoy était mal en point. Bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il le fixa tout au long du repas, les sourcils froncés, le voyant remuer la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette sans vraiment manger, le regard dans le vague. Un bleu finissait de jaunir sur sa mâchoire, et il semblait comme... éteint.

Il attendit qu'Hermione ne lui parle pour lui demander ce qui se passait chez les Serpents.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un geste presque indifférent, et lui répondit que celui qui avait été le meneur n'était plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté.

Harry avait crispé les mâchoires, furieux.

Pour retrouver leurs bagarres habituelles, il avait besoin du blondinet au mieux de sa forme. Pas d'une épave prête à sombrer au premier choc !

Ainsi, Harry trouva son second but : redonner l'envie de se battre à ce fichu Malefoy.

Il commença par les provocations.

Mais Drago Malefoy rentra la tête dans les épaules, et se contenta de se laisser faire.

Harry rentra furieux dans son dortoir, bousculant Colin Crivey au passage. Son glapissement effaré lui tira un léger sourire, mais c'était loin d'être aussi satisfaisant que lorsqu'il se battait avec Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Harry passa son temps à fixer Drago. Il ne disait rien, ne souriait pas. Il le fixait, avec toute l'intensité qu'il pouvait.

Les premières fois où Malefoy croisa son regard, il sursauta, comme s'il l'avait frappé. Puis, le blond baissa la tête et fit en sorte de se fondre dans le décor, veillant à ne jamais lever la tête.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Mimi Geignarde qui fut la victime de sa fureur. La fantôme avait commencé à caqueter de son horrible voix perçante et Harry l'avait menacé en hurlant. Avant même de saisir sa baguette, Mimi était partie en pleurant et avait disparu, probablement cachée dans un endroit inaccessible de Poudlard.

Le surlendemain, Harry ne fit strictement rien. Il était fatigué, après une nuit à se creuser la cervelle, et était bloqué au même point. Il n'avait pas de solution et il se sentait grognon.

Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des regards agacés, mais elle ne disait rien, attendant probablement la première occasion pour lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis.

La solution vint par miracle de Hannah Abbott. La jeune Poufsouffle s'était vu offrir un chaton et elle l'amenait avec elle à la Grande Salle.

Au moment où elle se levait, le chaton lui échappa et se mit à courir de toute la force de ses petites pattes.

Hannah poussa un cri désespéré en voyant Pansy Pakinson se lever. La peste de Serpentard détestait les chats et elle ne manquait pas une occasion de donner des coups de pieds en douce à Miss Teigne et à tout autre représentant de l'espèce féline.

Au moment où la Serpentard allait frapper le chaton, Drago Malefoy s'interposa sans un mot, encaissant le coup sans broncher.

Il attrapa délicatement le chaton et le prit dans ses bras, commençant à le grattouiller d'un air absent.

Hannah vint vers lui en courant, et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Elle lui murmura quelques mots et Harry nota que Drago rougissait et avait l'air gêné. Puis, elle récupéra son chat, et après quelques derniers mots à Drago, elle quitta la Grande Salle.

Pansy bouscula sans ménagement son camarade de maison et quitta à son tour la Grande Salle.

Le Gryffondor nota d'un air absent l'amour des chats que semblait avoir sa Nemesis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lavande racontait aux jumelles Patil l'altercation tout en ajoutant que Hannah avait remercié Malefoy et lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse que son procès l'ait innocenté.

Les trois commères s'extasiaient sur la gentillesse de l'ex-Mangemort et la façon délicieuse dont il avait rougi, oubliant qu'elles avaient été les premières à le regarder avec méfiance avant la dernière bataille.

C'est en voyant Hannah passer devant lui avec son chaton dans ses bras que Harry trouva soudain une idée parfaite pour remonter le moral du Serpentard. Pour lui remonter le moral tout en le rendant fou.

Il sourit largement, et releva la tête, croisant le regard gris qui hantait ses pensées. Avant que Drago Malefoy n'ait eu le temps de détourner le regard, il lui offrit un léger clin d'œil et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque d'un pas dansant.

Il loupa la rougeur qui avait envahi le jeune homme et son air de stupéfaction presque comique.

Il passa l'après midi à la Bibliothèque, plongé dans de lourds volumes, prenant des notes frénétiquement.

Puis, alors que le soleil se couchait, il s'étira satisfait et rangea les livres d'un geste de baguette adroit.

Après manger, il ne regagna pas son dortoir, mais se glissa discrètement jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Il sortit de son sac la carte des Maraudeurs ainsi que la liasse de parchemins qu'il avait noirci de son écriture. Il attendit le bon moment, puis il rassembla toutes ses affaires et sortit d'un pas vif.

Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots et prit sa forme animagus.

A la place de Harry Potter, sorcier puissant et vainqueur de Voldemort, se trouvait un chaton adorable tigré noir et gris. Autour de ses yeux, le motif de son pelage évoquait des lunettes.

Satisfait, le chaton trottina en regardant autour de lui pour se repérer. Puis, il s'installa à côté d'une statue et attendit.

Harry qu'il soit sous forme humaine ou animale n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Après à peine cinq minutes, il commença des allées et venues, battant nerveusement de la queue.

Il entendit des voix et reconnu avec horreur le timbre de crécelle de Parkinson. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se trouver sous sa forme chat face à elle, aussi il hésita un instant à abandonner et à reprendre forme humaine. Mais une silhouette apparut en premier et Harry miaula d'un air interrogatif.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait souri, car c'était précisément sa proie qui arrivait.

Drago Malefoy entendit lui aussi la voix de Pansy arriver. Puis, il entendit le léger miaulement.

Il sourit face à la boule de poil, mais la voix criarde qui arrivait lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et un air inquiet passa sur son visage. Il se baissa et attrapa Harry d'une main avant de prononcer d'un air pressant son mot de passe face à la statue près d'eux.

C'est ainsi que Harry entra dans les appartements privés de Drago Malefoy, mis à sa disposition par Minverva MacGonagall pour la sécurité du jeune homme.

Il referma la porte et souffla de soulagement. Puis, il eut un rire désespéré et secoua la tête en regardant la boule de poil qu'il tenait.

\- Regarde moi ça, chaton, je suis pathétique. Jouer à cache-cache avec mes anciens amis...

Harry pencha la tête de côté et miaula, comme pour le réconforter. Malefoy sourit et fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en caressant délicatement le félin.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ton maître ou ta maîtresse, Chaton, mais tant que personne ne te réclame, tu devrais rester à l'abri ici... Les cachots ne sont pas vraiment un endroit sûr pour toi !

Harry s'étira et s'échappa des bras du blond pour explorer la chambre, reniflant un peu partout, fourrant son museau partout où il le pouvait.

Loin de s'en offusquer, Drago le regardait faire en souriant. Il se mit même à rire quand l'animal éternua après avoir fureté sous son armoire.

Harry-chat se figea, oreille dressées, les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Drago Malefoy rire.

Finalement, Drago appela un elfe et lui demanda poliment un peu de lait et de quoi nourrir le chat. L'elfe inclina la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, ce qu'il avait demandé apparaissait sur sa table de nuit.

Il posa le tout au sol avec un "bon appétit" enjoué, et il passa dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, l'eau de la douche coulait.

Harry glissa le museau dans la pièce et battit en retraite face à la vapeur et à la silhouette se lavant. Puis, haussant mentalement ses épaules d'humain, il trottina jusqu'aux assiettes et lapa sans conviction un peu de lait. Puis, il sauta sur le lit et s'étala de tout son long.

Plantant les griffes dans les draps de satin, il ronronna d'aise.

Lorsque Drago revint de sa douche, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, Harry leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts à demi fermés, sans cesser de ronronner.

A la place d'une explosion de colère, le Serpentard le regarda d'un air indifférent. Puis, il le poussa délicatement avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit avec un soupir fatigué.

Harry devait avouer qu'il était stupéfait. Il s'attendait à tout venant de son ennemi mais certainement pas à un comportement aussi... normal.

Perplexe, il se remis sur ses pattes et donna des petits coups de tête dans le bras du Serpentard. Il allait bien finir par le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Mais Drago sourit doucement et lui gratta la tête d'un air absent.

Presque malgré lui, Harry se remit à ronronner et se laissa aller contre le corps du jeune homme, frissonnant quand il entra en contact avec la peau chaude.

Les deux garçons - l'humain et le chat - s'endormirent presque ensemble.

Harry ouvrait les yeux à chaque mouvement du blond, mais les refermait aussitôt, se sentant parfaitement en sécurité.

Jusqu'à ce que Drago se mette à gémir et à bouger dans tous les sens, au milieu de la nuit, victime d'un cauchemar.

Harry s'éveilla, bailla et s'assit, observant le jeune homme. Mais voyant l'air torturé de Malefoy, et ses gémissements incessants, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Il poussa son bras de sa petite tête, sans résultat.

Il lui mordilla les doigts, sans résultat.

Il bondit sur sa poitrine, sans résultat.

Quand il vit les larmes commencer à couler, il envisagea un instant de reprendre forme humaine pour ne pas le laisser perdu dans ce cauchemar qui paraissait terrible.

Sans y réfléchir, il s'avança et commença à lécher la joue légèrement râpeuse, comme pour le réconforter à sa façon.

Les larmes devinrent des sanglots, et Drago finit par s'éveiller, haletant. Il se replia en position fœtale, maintenant le chaton sur sa poitrine d'une main.

Harry, perturbé par ce qui venait d'arriver continua à lécher le visage du jeune homme face à lui, ronronnant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne cessa que lorsque Drago fut calmé.

Drago s'assit encore tremblant sur son lit et commença à se gratter le bras.

Horrifié, Harry se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'arrachait littéralement la peau marquée de la marque des ténèbres. Et à voir l'état de son bras, il était évident que les mutilations ne venaient pas juste de commencer.

Il bondit sur ses genoux, et réclama des caresses frénétiquement.

Avec un regard morne, Drago cessa de gratter son bras où déjà le sang affleurait. Puis, il commença à caresser le chat, les yeux dans le vide.

\- T'es vraiment un drôle de chat, toi...

Harry lui lécha les doigts, le cœur battant de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser que s'il n'avait pas demandé la libération de son camarade, celui-ci serait probablement déjà mort à Azkaban. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour se rendre compte qu'il avait maigri, et que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient presque noirs.

L'agaçant blondinet semblait se laisser dépérir lentement, comme pour rester discret, à l'abri des regards des professeurs.

A Azkaban, personne ne se serait soucié d'un prisonnier, et en quelques semaines à peine, il aurait disparu...

Drago souleva la boule de poil et le posa délicatement sur son lit, puis il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre qui montrait les profondeurs du lac.

Harry émit un miaulement, et Drago se retourna.

\- Tu peux te rendormir Chaton. Ma nuit est terminée.

Harry pencha la tête et miaula à nouveau, mais Drago l'ignora pour reprendre sa contemplation de l'eau sombre.

Il descendit alors souplement du lit, et se dirigea vers la coupelle de lait, où il lapa le liquide.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur le Serpentard.

Il nota avec beaucoup d'agacement que le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu de Pansy était en train de former un bleu sur le côté de son torse.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Drago, passant et repassant entre ses jambes, décidé à attirer son attention et à l'obliger à ne plus penser à son cauchemar.

Après un long moment, Drago soupira avec agacement, mais un léger sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es particulièrement tête de mule, Chaton...

Harry miaula ravi, et Drago gloussa doucement.

Puis il s'installa à son bureau, alluma une lampe et commença à travailler ses cours. Harry bondit sur le bureau et se coucha à côté des parchemins, levant de temps en temps la patte pour en donner un coup à la plume qui passait à sa portée.

De temps en temps, Drago cessait d'écrire et l'agaçait avec la plume, jusqu'à ce que le chaton n'essaie de l'attraper en claquant des dents.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent le temps passer et c'est avec surprise que Drago se rendit compte qu'il devait se dépêcher de se préparer s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Lorsque le blond fut parti, non sans lui avoir caressé la tête et crié un "à tout à l'heure" amical, Harry reprit forme humaine et s'étira.

Il ne savait pas comment faire maintenant. Harry-chat ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre de Malefoy et lui ne pouvait pas se balader en plein territoire Serpentard sans se faire remarquer.

Mais s'il disparaissait d'un coup, ses amis allaient s'inquiéter et le chercher. Et il pouvait difficilement expliquer sa présence dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy, sous sa forme d'animagus. Forme qui n'était absolument pas déclarée officiellement...

Se mordillant la lèvre, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs, décidé à ne pas se faire surprendre si Drago revenait. Ou si quelqu'un entrait.

Il s'installa au bureau de Drago et observa un instant le parchemin couvert de son écriture nette et soignée. Il sourit, amusé de constater que même avec un chat jouant avec sa plume, il arrivait à garder une calligraphie parfaite...

Puis, il saisit un parchemin, sortit sa plume et se servit de l'encrier de Drago. Il se mordilla la lèvre et griffonna un premier message pour Ron et Hermione. Après une hésitation, il en griffonna un second à l'attention de Minerva. La Directrice lui ferait probablement payer son absence, mais... il pourrait toujours lui expliquer après. Il trouverait bien une explication satisfaisante pour tout le monde...

Il rangea sa plume, referma soigneusement l'encrier, et soupira, contemplant les deux parchemins.

Puis, il se gratta le front, se demandant comment procéder pour envoyer ces lettres d'une pièce sans fenêtre...

Son regard tomba sur le lait dans la coupelle et il sourit, soulagé.

Il appela aussitôt Dobby et l'elfe fut présent dans la seconde.

\- Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur Harry Potter ?

\- J'aimerais que tu confies ces lettres à Hedwige. Elles sont pour Ron et Hermione et pour la Directrice.

Dobby hésita.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter veut que Dobby aille les remettre en mains propres ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux horrifié, imaginant l'elfe avouer immédiatement où il se trouvait.

\- Non non ! Dobby, remet les à Hedwige, c'est important. D'accord ?

\- Oh. Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Avant que l'elfe ne transplane, Harry le rappela, hésitant légèrement.

\- Dobby ? ... Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas... Parler de moi ? Je veux dire, ne dire à personne où je suis, même si on te le demande ?

Dobby acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter se cache ?

Harry eut un rire amusé.

\- Non. Je... J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos seul. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas dire que tu m'as vu.

Dobby eut l'air perdu.

\- Que Monsieur Harry Potter excuse Dobby, mais... Cette chambre n'est pas vide. Monsieur Harry Potter ne pourra pas être seul !

Harry rougit légèrement et répondit rapidement.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Je suis juste venu ici pour te remettre les lettres. Comme ça tu ne sais pas où je suis vraiment. D'accord Dobby ?

Dobby sourit largement, les yeux brillants.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter est vraiment un grand sorcier. Il pense à tout en protégeant Dobby ! Dobby ne pourra rien dire comme ça !

Harry acquiesça, et remercia chaleureusement Dobby avant de soupirer de soulagement quand l'elfe eut transplané.

Puis, il jeta un regard à la carte et sourit satisfait en notant le point "Drago Malefoy" à la table des Serpentard.

Il en profita pour faire le tour de la chambre, cette fois-ci avec ses yeux humains, ouvrant l'armoire et regardant avec curiosité partout autour de lui.

Lui qui avait imaginé un garçon différent de lui, il devait reconnaître qu'au fond, il ressemblait étrangement à Drago.

Comme lui, le blond n'était pas très soigneux avec ses vêtements, les empilant comme il le pouvait.

Comme lui, son balai était soigneusement rangé, bien plus soigneusement que ses vêtements.

Comme lui son amour du Quiddich était évident : il y avait quelques livres sur le Quiddich disséminé dans la chambre, et un vif d'or était enfermé dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Comme lui, Drago gardait une photo de ses parents sur sa table de nuit. Que ses parents aient été des Mangemorts ne changeaient en rien le fait qu'ils aient pu aimer leur fils.

Il trouva également une boîte emplie de friandises, tout un fatras hétéroclites dans une petite coupelle - vieille plume, boutons, papiers pliés, tout ces objets qui terminent au fond d'une poche.

A dire vrai, Drago Malefoy était un adolescent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Un coup d'oeil sur la carte le fit écarquiller les yeux : Drago arrivait en direction de sa chambre.

Harry rangea la carte, saisit son sac qu'il repassa en bandoulière et vérifia que rien ne le trahissait avant de reprendre sa forme féline.

Puis, affamé, il se jeta sur les morceaux de poulet posé dans la seconde assiette au sol, décidant que sa personnalité chat s'accommodait très bien de ce genre de petit déjeuner.

Il finissait de lécher l'assiette avec gourmandise quand Drago entra dans la chambre et il regarda le jeune homme en se léchant les babines.

Drago sourit en refermant la porte et déposa des morceaux de bacon dans l'assiette.

\- J'ai bien fait de te rapporter de quoi manger, Chaton...

Il fronça les sourcils puis marmonna quelque chose. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, et perplexe Harry le suivit.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago changea une boîte en carton qui traînait en litière parfaitement adaptée. Il sourit fier de lui et regarda Harry d'un air incertain.

\- J'espère que tu es propre, Chaton...

Harry sauta dans le bac et commença à gratter avec enthousiasme avant de s'immobiliser et de fixer Drago. Celui-ci secoua la tête amusé.

\- Allez. Je file. A tout à l'heure !

A peine le blond sorti, Harry attendit quelques instants et soulagea sa vessie sous sa forme féline.

Il avait envisagé utiliser les toilettes, mais un chaton ne salissant pas sa litière serait forcément suspect...

Puis, il décida de rester un chat et s'installa sur le lit, étalé de tout son long, pour dormir un peu en attendant la fin des cours.

Drago ne rentra que le soir. C'est un Harry de mauvaise humeur et passablement inquiet qui l'accueillit, vexé qu'il n'ait pas daigné repasser le midi...

Drago laissa tomber son sac au sol, et se laissa aller sur le lit, manquant de peu Harry qui rebondit avec un miaulement indigné.

Drago gloussa et commença à le caresser, l'attirant sans peine sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu sais quoi Chaton ? Il y a eu du spectacle ce midi... La Belette et Granger se sont mis à hurler en plein repas...

Il gloussa à nouveau, amusé.

\- Apparemment, leur grand copain le Sauveur s'est fait la malle sans eux, et ils sont furieux... La Belette a même exigé que la vieille chouette de McGo appelle les Aurors !

Harry s'était figé, l'écoutant attentivement. Voyant ça, Drago gloussa à nouveau.

\- Ces nigauds n'avaient même pas remarqué que leur pote n'était pas comme avant...

Harry dut prendre une expression de surprise flagrante même pour un chaton parce que Drago s'interrompit et l'observa un instant. Puis il sourit à nouveau, replongeant dans son souvenir.

\- Oui ce midi nous avons eu droit à un drame Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur... McGo a finalement fait un petit discours informant que Potter avait demandé quelques temps de repos et qu'elle les lui avait accordé. Ce fichu Survivant n'est même plus à Poudlard d'après la rumeur !

Harry secoua la tête, perplexe. Mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention, gloussant à nouveau.

\- J'ai cru que la Belette allait exploser de rage...

Intérieurement, Harry trépignait. Il voulait savoir ce que Drago avait voulu dire en mentionnant qu'il n'était pas comme avant. Finalement, le Serpentard se remit à parler, de nouveau sérieux.

\- Franchement ? Ce sont des idiots. Potter est un idiot aussi, mais il a vu ses proches mourir, il a affronté... Bref. Il a dû le tuer. Mère en a fait des cauchemars, et ils s'attendent à ce que lui il reprenne une vie normale tout en accordant ses faveurs au Ministère ?

Drago secoua la tête, avec une légère grimace.

\- Des fichus idiots. Et des profiteurs. L'autre abruti de héros ne s'en rend pas compte.

Harry eut soudain une bouffée de reconnaissance pour Drago Malefoy. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait de cadeaux tous les deux, mais lui était bien plus lucide que tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il avait pris conscience de l'hypocrisie du Ministère quand il avait demandé la libération de Drago et qu'il avait dû se montrer menaçant et exigent.

Presque à mi-voix, Drago ajouta quelques mots que l'oreille du chat capta parfaitement.

\- J'espère que cet idiot va bien. C'était le seul à faire attention à moi...

L'œil rond, Harry le regarda. Décidément, il croyait tout savoir sur Drago Malefoy.

A force de l'épier et de le surveiller, il avait appris à connaitre ses goûts, ses réactions. Il savait comment l'énerver en quelques mots, comment le mettre mal à l'aise. Il savait comment le faire battre en retraite ou comment l'effrayer.

Et malgré tout, celui qu'il pensait connaître aussi bien que lui même se montrait surprenant à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le chaton se coucha sur la poitrine de Drago, profitant de sa chaleur. Un ronronnement discret s'éleva bientôt, et Drago eut un sourire attendri face à la boule de poils.

Quelques jours passèrent, et Harry constata avec plaisir que la présence du chaton - de lui-même en temps que chaton - agissait efficacement sur le moral de Malefoy.

Il faisait en sorte de le distraire dès qu'il le voyait se plonger dans ses pensées et peu à peu, le sourire se faisait de plus en plus présent sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Bien sûr, à peine sorti de sa chambre, il redevenait le Malefoy froid et distant que tout Poudlard connaissait.

Les nuits étaient toujours les plus compliquées. Drago se réveillait en sursaut, au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, et refusait de se recoucher ensuite, préférant passer le reste de la nuit à réviser ou faire les devoirs demandés.

La présence de la boule de poils à ses côtés le calmait plus rapidement de jour en jour, mais n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de passer une vraie nuit complète.

Et le jeune homme continuait à gratter jusqu'au sang la marque, comme pour l'arracher de sa peau. Ce constat remplissait Harry de tristesse, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi.

Harry découvrait qu'il se sentait bien en compagnie de Drago, même si parfois il aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec lui sous sa forme humaine. Mais le Serpentard se montrait étonnement tendre avec l'animal alors... La vie de chaton n'était pas si mal.

Ils avaient pris leurs petites habitudes, et Drago avait baptisé Harry "Chaton".

Cependant, un jour, Drago entra précipitamment dans sa chambre, à bout de souffle comme s'il avait couru.

Et quand il se tourna, Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait couru.

Une marque violacée ornait sa mâchoire.

Lorsque Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit, Harry sauta sur lui et se mit à renifler sa mâchoire.

Drago en le voyant faire eut un rire amer, les larmes aux yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Chaton. C'est un cadeau habituel de mes anciens... amis.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, stupéfait.

Ainsi donc, les Serpentard frappaient Drago Malefoy en toute impunité. Ils lui laissaient des marques visibles de tous... Et personne ne réagissait ?

En voyant l'air fragile du jeune homme, Harry coucha les oreilles en arrière, déterminé.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de rendre toute sa combativité au Serpentard, pour qu'il ose se défendre.

Et pour lui rendre sa combativité, il devrait juste l'énerver. Or... C'était précisément sa spécialité. Son sport favori.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rectifier sa pensée.

C'était son sport favori. Avant.

Il passa la nuit blotti contre le blond à réfléchir les yeux grands ouverts. Il allait mettre au point un plan d'action pour l'agacer à un point tel que le premier Serpentard qui oserait l'attaquer se verrait aussitôt mouché par Drago Malefoy en personne !

Le chaton eut un soupir triste en sentant le corps chaud contre le sien commencer à s'agiter. Le cauchemar arrivait plus tôt, très certainement en réaction à l'agression qu'il avait subi...

Comme à son habitude, Harry le réconforta, se frotta contre lui, et fit en sorte de le distraire.

Puis, d'un air las, Drago s'installa à son bureau et se mit à travailler.

La queue battant d'agacement, Harry prit sa place habituelle sur le bureau, somnolant.

Il avait prévu de débuter l'opération "Rendre Malefoy fou de rage" dès le matin.

Si Harry était d'une humeur massacrante, Drago l'était tout autant.

Aussi, pour la première fois depuis que Drago avait ramené un animagus dans sa chambre sans le savoir, l'ambiance fut explosive.

Harry passait et repassait devant Drago et ce dernier se mettait à jurer à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait sur la boule de poils qu'il adorait pourtant.

C'est donc un Drago Malefoy fatigué et en colère qui partit pour la Grande Salle.

Harry profita de son absence pour redevenir humain. Il hésita un instant, puis se mordillant la lèvre, il prit le parchemin que Drago avait passé la nuit à rédiger.

Il le dupliqua d'un coup de baguette et rangea soigneusement l'original dans son sac.

Il reprit sa forme féline et grimpa sur le bureau. D'un coup de patte adroit, il fit tomber la copie au sol.

De retour sur le sol, il commença à jouer d'un air absent avec le papier, bondissant toutes griffes dehors, comme si le devoir innocent était une proie.

Pour sa défense, Harry perdit totalement la notion du temps, et se laissa entièrement envahir par ses instincts félins.

Quand le chaton bailla, et qu'il regarda autour de lui, il se figea d'un coup, stupéfait.

Il avait réduit le parchemin en confettis, l'éparpillant dans toute la pièce.

Il chassa son élan de culpabilité en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de faire une copie à détruire et de mettre l'original à l'abri. Il le redonnerait à Malefoy avant qu'il n'ait à le refaire. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il essaya d'imaginer la réaction de Drago et il ferma les yeux, espérant que ça serait suffisant pour réveiller le jeune homme. Il aimait vivre dangereusement, mais il n'était pas totalement stupide non plus...

Vu l'ampleur du carnage, il décida qu'il ferait bien de se cacher pour faire une sieste méritée.

C'est un cri de rage qui le réveilla en sursaut.

Le chaton avait courageusement rampé sur le lit, pour se blottir sur un tee-shirt oublié par Drago. Puis, il s'était endormi paisiblement, oubliant ce qu'il avait fait.

Cependant, au cri de rage, il se rappela immédiatement le problème, et il passa une tête prudente hors de sa cachette, en baillant d'un air encore endormi.

Il se sentit aussitôt saisi par la peau du cou et il émit un miaulement outré.

Puis il fit face à un Drago enragé et il plaqué les oreilles sur sa tête.

Le jeune homme le mit sans ménagement dans la salle de bain, avant de l'enfermer. Puis ses pas s'éloignèrent et il quitta la chambre pour aller prendre le repas du soir.

Harry secoua la tête, mécontent d'avoir été traité de cette façon. Puis il soupira, avant de reconnaître qu'il l'avait mérité.

Le carrelage de la salle de bains était glacial, aussi Harry attira une serviette de Drago au sol pour s'y blottir avec un soupir d'aise. Et en bon chat qui se respecte, il se rendormit aussitôt.

Lorsque Drago revint, il semblait calmé. Il ouvrit la salle de bain, gonfla les joues en voyant le chaton blotti dans sa serviette, et fit disparaître les confettis d'un geste de baguette.

Puis il se laissa aller sur le lit et repoussa le chaton qui voulait se faire câliner, tout en râlant contre "le chaton ingrat" qui trahissait "un maître attentionné".

Drago pouvait faire preuve d'exagération, mais Harry devait reconnaître sur ce point qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il avait bel et bien était un maître attentionné pour le chaton qu'il avait trouvé dans le couloir.

Finalement, au moment de se coucher, Drago soupira et se mit à caresser la tête du chat en grommelant d'un air agacé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça Chaton. Après je suis de mauvaise humeur et je passe mes nerfs sur les personnes qui m'entourent !

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. C'était précisément l'effet recherché...

Il miaula doucement en se frottant contre le jeune homme, puis s'installa contre lui en ronronnant, bêtement heureux.

Le lendemain matin, Harry resta calme. Tout du moins le temps que Drago était au petit déjeuner.

Quand il lui ramena à manger, Harry gratta violemment la litière jusqu'à en répandre partout au sol.

Drago grogna, et nettoya d'un coup de baguette avant de partir, agacé.

A l'heure du repas, Drago rentra avant manger pour se mettre à travailler. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il soit occupé puis fila à la litière et fit ses besoins. Il s'était retenu depuis la veille au soir, aussi il sortit une quantité démesurée et nauséabondes. Il contempla fièrement son oeuvre, le nez plissé, incommodé par l'odeur.

Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le lit et s'y installa innocemment.

Quand l'odeur parvint au nez délicat de Drago Malefoy, celui-ci pâlit puis prit une intéressante couleur verte.

Il regarda la fenêtre d'un air désespéré, comme si espérer un peu d'air frais suffirait à en faire apparaître.

Harry les yeux mi-clos le regarda tenter d'ignorer l'odeur infecte.

Puis, la mort dans l'âme le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il hurla.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Pire qu'un foutu saint-bernard !

Dans sa tête, Harry se roulait par terre de rire. Il entendit la chasse d'eau être tirée, puis l'eau dans l'évier couler un long moment. Drago se lavait les mains, apparemment.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bains et fusilla le chaton du regard.

\- Le lait c'est terminé pour toi si c'est pour produire... ça ! Et tu pourrais enterrer ! T'es un putain de chat quand même !

Le front plissé de contrariété, il vida la coupelle de lait pour la remplir d'eau fraîche. Puis, il hésita un bref instant et partit pour la Grande Salle, le teint encore vert.

Harry eut un instant de honte en se disant que Drago était bien trop maigre et qu'il lui faisait manquer un repas supplémentaire. Puis il se rassura en se disant qu'il faisait tout ça pour son bien.

Pendant l'absence de Drago, Harry renversa la corbeille à papier et répandit son contenu dans toute la chambre.

Il renversa accidentellement son shampooing dans les toilettes avant de sauter sur la chasse d'eau... fuyant en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Et fatigué, il sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule sur les draps en satin.

Le Drago qui rentra le soir était nettement moins combatif que le midi.

Il entra rapidement et regarda sa chambre mise à sac. Il nettoya le tout de quelques coups de baguette et soupira en regardant Harry.

Le chaton le regardait avec inquiétude, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son plan parfait tombait subitement à l'eau.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit et Harry bondit aussitôt sur ses genoux se frottant contre lui. Autant pour s'excuser que pour le réconforter.

\- La Belette a appelé les Aurors et m'a accusé directement d'être le responsable de la disparition de Potter. Je suppose que je vais devoir te trouver un autre maître Chaton, parce que je risque de... Et bien de rejoindre Azkaban ce coup-ci.

Harry bouillait intérieurement, enragé. Il émit un miaulement et Drago frotta ses yeux comme pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Ce fichu rouquin a demandé Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Ce vieux fou me hait tellement que... qu'il va m'enfermer et jeter la clé.

La fin de soirée fut morne, aussi bien pour le garçon que pour le chat. Ce soir là, Drago ne se rendit pas à la Grande Salle.

Le lendemain, il était prêt quand on frappa à sa porte.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick attendaient Drago. Minerva pinçait les lèvres de colère, mais elle s'adressa à Drago avec douceur et le rassura du mieux qu'elle put, ce qui convainquit Harry qu'elle désapprouvait le traitement dont était victime le Serpentard.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Nous serons avec vous, et nous allons faire de notre mieux. Restez calme surtout.

Drago baissa la tête et hocha la tête, serrant Harry contre lui.

Minerva eut un sourire attendri en voyant le chat et ne commenta pas.

Dans le bureau directorial, Drago fut accueilli par un grognement menaçant. Minerva s'emporta aussitôt.

\- Maugrey. Au moindre faux pas de votre part, je vous flanque dehors.

\- Minerva. Ce Mangemort a déjà ensorcelé Potter pour être innocenté...C'est la suite logique.

Harry baissa les oreilles, furieux. Drago sursauta et leva brusquement la tête interloqué. Minerva fronça les sourcils, l'air sévère bien qu'un peu perdue.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Maugrey eut un sourire cruel.

\- C'est Potter qui a exigé sa libération. Exigé. On sait bien que ce n'est pas le style du garçon...

Minerva jeta un bref regard vers Drago et nota son air perdu. Elle soupira en constatant qu'il ne disait rien, et espéra qu'il garderait son calme.

\- Parce que vous êtes un expert du comportement de Harry Potter ?

\- Moi non. Mais son ami Weasley oui. Ainsi que sa petite amie.

Minerva fronça les sourcils un peu plus.

\- Quelle petite amie ?

\- La fille Weasley. Sa future épouse.

Minerva secoua la tête d'un air agacé. Puis, elle échangea un regard avec le Professeur Flitwick et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Ne dites rien jusqu'à mon retour. Donnez moi votre chat, je vais l'installer à côté, il sera à l'aise.

Drago hésita puis après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la tête du chaton, il le déposa dans les mains de la Directrice avec douceur.

Minerva lui sourit doucement et reprit un masque dur face à Maugrey.

\- Si vous dites un seul mot durant mon absence, Maugrey, vous regretterez de me connaître. Croyez-moi.

L'Auror leva la tête en signe de défi, mais son œil magique se mit à tournoyer follement, signe de sa nervosité.

Harry lâcha un miaulement agacé pour appuyer les mots de la femme sévère mais il craignait que son message ne soit pas passé...

A peine seul avec la Directrice, il sauta au sol et reprit son apparence humaine.

Minerva sursauta une main sur le coeur.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Harry sourit et lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Professeur, est-il possible de... me faire apparaître dans l'autre pièce sans...

\- Sans que votre nouvelle apparence ne soit dévoilée ?

Harry eut un sourire d'excuses et hocha la tête.

Minerva le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

Harry rougit et hocha la tête. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, Minerva secoua la tête et eut un léger sourire amusé.

\- Bien. La cheminée communique avec la pièce d'à côté. Voyage express par cheminette. Il vous suffit juste d'annoncer "Bureau du Directeur". Faites vite !

Harry hocha la tête soudain inquiet.

\- Professeur ? Et pour revenir ici ?

\- "Appartement bleu"

Harry sourit et se promit de demander l'explication de ce nom à l'occasion. Puis, une fois Minerva partie, il prit de la poudre de cheminette et annonça le bureau du Directeur d'une voix claire.

Minerva avait un léger sourire en revenant dans le bureau. Drago lui coula un regard inquiet mais elle lui fit un léger signe de tête.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de contacter Monsieur Potter. J'espère qu'il se joindra rapidement à nous.

En voyant l'air confus de Drago, elle commença à comprendre pourquoi Harry Potter était arrivé dans les bras du jeune homme. Apparemment, le Sauveur avait décidé d'aider son camarade, et à voir ses traits tirés et sa maigreur, il avait parfaitement eu raison de s'en mêler...

Elle trouva juste étonnant que ce soit celui qui avait été son adversaire qui se soucie le plus de lui...

Maugrey secoua la tête.

\- Potter ne viendra pas, puisqu'il a été ... kidnappé. Par ce Mangemort.

\- Maugrey ! Suffit !

La voix de Minerva avait claqué sèche et l'homme avait grogné.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry Potter venait de sortir de la cheminée.

Minerva sourit. Drago recula d'un pas, tête baissée. Maugrey semblait statufié. Et comme à son habitude le professeur Flitwick observait la scène avec attention.

\- Bonjour ! Professeur MacGonagall, vous m'avez dit de venir au plus vite... Un problème ?

Le sourire de Minerva s'élargit en constatant que le jeune garçon face à elle avait grandement amélioré son habileté à mentir...

Elle renifla d'un air agacé en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- Et bien, selon Maugrey ici présent, ce jeune homme ici-présent vous aurait kidnappé.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Vous ne devriez pas écouter les idiots Maugrey !

L'Auror rougit de fureur.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de ton copain et de ta fiancée, jeune homme.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il redevint sérieux immédiatement, et Minerva sourit en reconnaissant l'air belliqueux du jeune homme.

\- Je suis célibataire. Et j'étais chez un ami proche. Il semblerait que vous ayez fait erreur sur mes... relations Maugrey.

Drago assistait à la discussion l'air stupéfait.

L'Auror reprit aussitôt, élevant la voix.

\- Ça reste un Mangemort.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il serrait et desserrait convulsivement les poings.

Il se plaça à côté de Drago, faisant face à nouveau à Maugrey tout en lui montrant de quel côté il était.

\- Il me semble que Drago Malefoy ici présent a été gracié.

Maugrey leva sa baguette en direction des deux adolescents. Drago eut un mouvement de recul, mais Harry ne frémit pas, fixant l'Auror sans la moindre crainte.

Minerva l'interrompit d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je ne pense pas, Maugrey.

Vaincu, il baissa le bras, fusillant du regard aussi bien Drago que Harry.

Minerva renifla d'un air méprisant. Puis, elle jeta un regard à Drago.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Vous allez aller prendre votre petit déjeuner puis regagner votre chambre. Je vous ramène votre chat dès que j'ai terminé ici.

Drago acquiesça. Il murmura un remerciement à Harry en passant, le contemplant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Harry lui offrit un sourire amical, soulagé que Drago soit tiré d'affaire.

Le professeur Flitwick suivit Drago après un signe de tête à la Directrice, et Harry supposa qu'il allait s'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux dans la Grande Salle.

Face à Maugrey, Harry salua chaleureusement Minerva et s'approcha de la cheminée. La Directrice le rappela.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous comptez revenir bientôt parmi nous ?

Harry lui sourit et eut un petit pincement au cœur en répondant.

\- Je dois faire mes adieux. Je serais là rapidement.

Minerva hocha la tête satisfaite et haussa un sourcil en direction de Maugrey. Celui-ci se tassa légèrement sur lui-même furieux.

Harry prit la poudre de cheminette et prononça "Appartement bleu". Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour à son point de départ, attendant Minerva.

Elle renvoya Maugrey au Ministère et lui jura de rédiger une beuglante pour informer le Ministre de son comportement. Puis, elle passa la porte et s'y adossa, observant Harry.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry eut un léger sourire d'excuse, un peu gêné. Mais la Directrice secoua la tête.

\- Je devine pourquoi vous avez mis en place ce stratagème... Cependant vous auriez pu signaler votre inquiétude concernant Monsieur Malefoy. Le corps enseignant est là pour...

Harry la coupa, sa colère se réveillant aussitôt.

\- Professeur, le corps enseignant a-t-il remarqué les bleus et hématomes sur le visage de Drago Malefoy ?

Minerva blêmit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi je les ai remarqué. Ses anciens camarades de maison ne lui laissent pas un instant de répit.

L'écossaise se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité, choquée d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été assez attentive.

Harry soupira.

\- Il ne va vraiment pas bien, Minerva. Je pensais aider mais...

La directrice leva la tête, retrouvant toute sa combativité.

\- Mais quoi, Monsieur Potter ? Vous allez disparaître et reprendre votre vie ?

Harry rougit, gêné.

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment abandonner. Juste... Changer de stratégie.

La femme sévère hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, il me paraît indiqué que vous bénéficiiez d'une chambre particulière. Et que Monsieur Malefoy change de chambre. Je pense qu'un peu de soleil ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Harry hocha la tête, étrangement satisfait.

\- Oh. Monsieur Potter, tant que j'y pense... Dès que vos études seront terminées, vous irez déclarer votre forme animagus au Ministère. Suis-je claire ?

Harry hocha la tête de nouveau. Puis, il reprit sa forme de chaton. Il grimpa d'un bond souple sur les genoux de la Directrice qui le prit dans ses bras en soupirant.

Ainsi, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle dans les bras de Minerva McGonagall au moment où Ron Weasley tentait d'attaquer Drago Malefoy.

Minerva le désarma d'un geste et lui offrit le regard le plus noir qu'elle puisse produire. Harry sauta de ses bras et se rapprocha de Drago. Ce dernier l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

Dans le silence assourdissant qui suivit l'intervention de la Directrice, Drago Malefoy tête baissé quitta la Grande Salle en serrant son chat contre lui, ignorant le regard inquiet de Minerva McGonagall et le regard surpris de Hermione Granger.

Drago se glissa dans sa chambre et posa le chaton sur son lit, légèrement tremblant. Puis il s'assit et Harry lui sauta immédiatement dessus en ronronnant, et Drago commença à le caresser d'un air absent.

Harry était maintenant face à un dilemme. Il devait révéler qui il était à Drago, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'apparaître après s'être frotté frénétiquement contre lui soit vraiment indiqué.

Aussi, il attendit patiemment l'occasion parfaite pour que la révélation de son identité se fasse le plus en douceur possible.

Drago s'allongea sur son lit, Harry contre lui, et se mit à caresser doucement la fourrure douce du chaton. Au bout d'un moment, ses mouvements cessèrent : épuisé par les émotions fortes qu'il avait traversé, Drago venait de s'endormir.

Harry s'écarta et avant de changer d'avis redevint humain. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de Drago, sans pour autant se coller à lui pour ne pas le surprendre. Même s'il devait l'avouer, la chaleur du jeune homme lui manquait cruellement à cet instant.

Drago s'éveilla en frissonnant. La boule de chaleur qu'était Chaton n'était plus près de lui, et il avait froid.

En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Harry Potter, l'observant avec attention, et il sursauta violemment.

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Drago regarda autour de lui, perdu.

Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La voix douce et amicale fit sursauter Drago, qui répondit aussitôt.

\- Mon chaton. Il ne s'est pas enfui quand tu es entré ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, une vague de culpabilité déferlant sur lui.

\- Drago. Il ne s'est pas enfui.

Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.

\- Il n'est pas là.

Harry soupira.

\- Regarde moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Drago leva les yeux, et il se redressa, se rendant compte qu'il faisait face au Survivant... Et qu'ils s'étaient affrontés toute leur scolarité. Pourtant, Harry ne semblait pas agressif. Loin de là.

\- Écoute... je... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... Euh... Promets moi de ne pas te fâcher... Ok ?

Drago fut soudain extrêmement attentif. Les hésitations de Harry Potter, son air coupable, et son regard fuyant annonçaient clairement quelque chose qui allait lui déplaire.

Harry inspira brusquement avant de reprendre.

\- En fait... Le plus simple serait que je te montre... Mais... Peux-tu me promettre de t'expliquer après ?

Drago hésita, puis acquiesça. Après tout, il ne s'engageait pas vraiment à un gros effort.

Harry soupira puis émit un rire nerveux.

\- Le courage Gryffondor hein...

Il secoua la tête puis ferma les yeux.

Drago resta figé fixant l'endroit où se tenait Harry Potter auparavant. Et où se tenait Chaton maintenant.

Il déglutit, mais ne dit pas un mot, comme statufié.

Chaton miaula doucement. Fit un pas vers Drago avant de baisser la tête, de reculer et de reprendre sa forme humaine.

Harry ne parlait pas, la tête baissée, les joues rouges.

Drago se leva et s'écarta. Ses yeux gris semblaient devenus du mercure liquide et sa bouche avait pris un pli amer.

Harry en sentant le mouvement avait relevé la tête et l'observait. Puis, il commença à parler.

Drago respecta sa promesse. Il écouta sans dire un mot.

Au départ, il était furieux. Amer. Il se sentait trahi.

Puis, au fur et à mesure du récit de celui qui avait été son rival, il sentait une drôle de chaleur se répandre en lui. Encore plus quand il repensait au réconfort que Chaton lui avait apporté.

Quand Harry ouvrit son sac pour lui rendre le devoir qu'il avait cru détruit, il avait déjà pardonné le Gryffondor. Mais il resta silencieux, l'écoutant jusqu'au bout. Conformément à sa promesse.

Harry termina avec la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Minerva MacGonagall, n'estimant pas qu'il ait besoin de relater l'incident de la Grande Salle.

Drago resta silencieux si longtemps que Harry sentit ses joues le brûler et qu'il commença à remuer, mal à l'aise.

Puis, Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, eut un sourire amusé, ce même sourire que Harry avait espéré voir sur son visage depuis le début de l'année.

\- Merci... Harry.

La vie reprenait.


End file.
